


I made this for you

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [39]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 61, Disaster spin-off, Fluff, M/M, cheesy af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Seriously, Taeyong couldn't be any prouder of how far Yuta came from being a threat to humanity in the kitchen.





	I made this for you

Taeyong was completely and utterly satisfied and couldn't be any more proud. 

He had taken Yuta as a private student mainly because he wanted to date him, but they haven't just fooled around. They seriously cooked a few times. And even though most of the times the universe seemed to be against him, Yuta was doing really, really well. 

He now didn't have troubles with the seasoning and the time if he cooked on a stove that he was familiar with. He even managed to make a cookie without burning the cookies or himself. 

Sure, Taeyong still didn't dare do leave him alone in the kitchen, but that was only because he was a worrywart, and not because Yuta was incapable of doing anything on his own. And Yuta didn't seem to want to do anything on his own. He enjoyed cooking with Taeyong, but otherwise he just left it to him. Not that Taeyong minded it. 

But when he stepped into his apartment, he was surprised that it already smelled like that noodle dish they made at the course when Yuta blow up his pan. 

"Babe?" Taeyong called as he took off his shoes. He had given Yuta keys for his apartment a few weeks ago, but Yuta had never used it. 

But as he came out of the kitchen with a big smile on his face, Taeyong grew calmer. There was a first time for everything. 

"Hey!" Nakamoto almost skipped to where Taeyong was standing in the doorway, giving him a soft kiss on the lips. "I made dinner for you!" He exclaimed happily, and Taeyong couldn't help himself but scanned over his body, searching for injuries. 

"And are you okay?" He asked softly, placing his hands on Yuta's hips. Yuta was wearing sweats with his apron on it, his socked feet making a quiet tapping sound as he walked around. Taeyong was admittedly utterly fond of the picture. 

"Yep. And the kitchen is also" Yuta leaned in for another quick kiss before he ran back into the kitchen, so that the noodles won't burn. 

Taeyong smiled to himself as he took off his coat and shoes before he followed his lover into the kitchen. He stopped at the door and just watched Yuta silently. He could get used to coming home to this. 

Yuta reached for a fork, and using it, he lifted a bite of pasta to Taeyong's lips. Taeyong accepted the bite, thankful. 

His eyes went wide as he chewed. 

Yuta was watching him carefully, waiting for his reaction, seemingly nervous.  
"Love, this is amazing" Taeyong said, covering his mouth. The taste was almost identical to how his tasted, except that it lacked salt. But he wasn't going to ruin the moment mentioning that. 

"Really?" Yuta's smile widened and his eyes sparkled. Taeyong swallowed before he stepped to him, hugging him close. 

"Really" he kissed his mouth softly. "It tastes like love" he muttered, just to be shut up by a kiss, which Yuta giggled into. Taeyong could try to be as smooth as he was, but it always turned out to be corny. Yuta smiled at him as he pulled back from the kiss.  
“Of course it does. I made it for you” he said, before giving him one more kiss, much longer this time. 

The lingering taste of pasta and Yuta's kiss was now Taeyong's favourite combination


End file.
